Breaking the Rules 2: Meet the Potters!
by Pottergirl101
Summary: A sequal to my Breaking the Rules Story. Harry and Ginny are getting married! Follow Their lives through fights, friends, and . . .children? A multi chapter story.
1. Prologue

Ginny rolled over in bed to face her brand-new fiancee. His bright eyes shown in the moon-lite room, studying her face. "Ỳknow, after five months, I _still _can't believe I'm engaged to _the_ Harry Potter."

Harry sighed in content, letting Ginny rest her head on his bear chest. "Don't try to pretend you didn't see it coming Gin. Especially after you found out that I had finally told Dumbledore. What a night . . . Anyway, would I really go through what your brothers did to me once they found out we were dating, for nothing?"

Ginny snorted, grabbing Harry's arm and squinting in the semi-darkness at the top of his hand. Where the words 'I must not tell lies' had been, were now replaced with 'I must not flirt with GW'.

"I do have to admit that Fred and George were brilliant in inventing how to do this."

Turning his head to face her, Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. What if I changed the scar on your lower back to say 'property of Harry Potter'? Want to change your mind?"

"If you did that, how would I wear a bathing suit in front of them?" She slid a hand out from under her body to rest her chin as she talked.

"Well my little fiancee, that bathing suit would have to be _very_ low for them to see it. In fact," Harry paused, running a finger over the small scar, enjoying the smirk on Ginny's pretty face. "I would very much like to see you in the suit you speak of."

Ginny grinned, leaning forward to kiss Harry. "It's in my wardrobe. Of the lacy variety." As Ginny deepened the kiss, Harry pulled away slightly.

"Are you serious?" He was rewarded with a swat on the head.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

" . . . and the cake?"

Harry leaned to his right where Ron was sitting, equally as bored as he was. "Are we going to decide what color underwear everyone is going to wear?"

"Yeah," Ron whispered back to Harry, snickering quietly. "And what type of grass the wedding will be held on?"

Both boys laughed, continuing their quiet conversation in their own little world. That is, until . .

"I like this one, what do you think, Harry? Harry!"

Harry jumped, looking guiltily at his fiancee. "Sorry Gin, but, well, we've been talking about the wedding details for _three_ hours. Can't we take a break? Even if it's a tiny one?"

Sighing, Ginny set down the planning binder and stretched. "If that's what you want . . . but can you at least choose the cake?"

"Ginny," Ron warned, playfully glaring at his sister. "We need a break, don't we love? I'm sure Ron Jr. needs one too."

Hermione was well into her seventh month of pregnancy. She and Ron had gotten married a week after Ginny had graduated, and were now waiting for their first child to come into the world.

"How do you know if it's a boy, Ron? Who says it's not going to be Gertrude, or something?" The brunette rubbed her stomach fondly as Ron gaped wordlessly.

"Gertrude! You want to name our first child Gertrude? If it's a girl, why not give her a real name," He sniffed, giving Hermione's stomach a look. "A name like Kris!"

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow at Ron. "Kris, Ronnie? Isn't that a boy's name?" She folded her hands patently, waiting for her son's answer.

Ginny spoke up instead. "I read it in an American Muggle book, Mum. For a girl, it's spelled _Kris_ instead of _Chris_."

"Erm, Ron?" Harry was smirking in a way he did right before he said something funny. "If Ginny read the name in a muggle romance novel, where did you hear it?"

"Well, I, uh . . . does that matter? Besides, Hermione and I had better be going." He hoisted his wife off the couch, giving a small grunt.

"Shut up Ron. I'm not that fat."

"What did I do?"

"You grunted!"

"So?"

Their voices trailed off as the couple stepped outside to apparate home. Harry sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. It had certainly been a long day.

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen fixing supper if you two need me. You're welcome to stay, if you want." Mrs. Weasley poked her head out of the kitchen door, brushing her apron clean.

"Sure Mum, that would be fantastic." As her mother nodded and disappeared from sight, Ginny moved to sit next to Harry, laying her head on his shoulder comfortably.

"One more month," He whispered, eyes still closed.

She smiled, playing with his hair. "One more month."

Kissing his temple, Ginny crawled to her feet and went into the kitchen to help with Dinner. As she chopped fresh vegetables, she began to think of what life would be like married to Harry.

A lot had happened once he had come clean at Hogwarts. Funny really, the way things had turned out. In all the ways she had planned that the school would find out about Harry's and her relationship, it would never have been snogging in front of everybody.

Of coarse, the day after Harry had told Ginny's brothers, it was all over the wizarding world. The papers, the magazines, even posters were filled with the news. Then, soon after, the press got wind that Harry Potter's two best friends were getting married.

A whole new whirlwind of excitement picked up, annoying the whole family to high heaven. It had been enough when Ginny's brothers had found out about her dating Harry. Yes, that had been a hilarious night . . . well, for Ginny it was. Not so much for Harry . . .

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh! Ginny, Harry_,_ come inside! Everyone's waiting to see you!"_

_Harry gave Ginny's arm a reassuring squeeze before guiding her inside the packed house. They had both agreed beforehand that they would let the cat out of the hat during dessert. _

_When they entered the house, Harry took a moment to study the room. Mrs. Weasley had been right. The entire Weasley family was sitting in the living room. Even Percy was gazing over a piece of parchment in an overstuffed armchair. _

_Taking a deep breath, he grinned and walked into the room. It only took a moment before Harry and Ginny were bombarded with hugs, handshakes, and greetings._

"_Alright people, leave the two to breathe. I'm sure they're both tired after the train ride home. Isn't that right?" Mr. Weasley smiled at his daughter and Harry. Mrs. Weasley and he were the only two who knew about the secret relationship besides Ron and Hermione._

_Sitting down awkwardly, Harry's muscles tensed as he talked to each of the men in turn. It was seemingly uncomfortable as the simple chat had turned to relationships. _

_Bill was married to Fleur while Charlie had married some Romanian girl whom he had met while working with dragons. Obviously Percy had tied the knot with Penelope Clearwater after Hogwarts. Both the twins had steady girlfriends ( Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell). The gentle and humorous talk might have been interesting had it not been for Harry's relationship with Ginny. _

_Only Ron and Hermione kept the tension at a minimal, while Ginny sent him worried looks from across the room. It was a relief when Mrs. Weasley's voice rang from the kitchen._

"_Dinner!" _

_Bill clapped Harry on the back as he passed by, while Ginny started a conversation with the twins. Soon, everybody was seated happily in front of the wonderful feast._

_Through a heaping pile of steaming Shepherd's Pie, Harry began to relax a little bit. After all, these were just Ginny's brothers. He had known them for four years. What would they do to him?_

"_So Harry, what are you going to do now that the teaching proposition is over?" Charlie shot him a crooked grin as he shoved pie in his mouth. _

"_Oh, I'm thinking about taking the Quidittch offer from the cannons." He shrugged his shoulders as if it were nothing to be offered a place on a professional Quidittch team._

_Fred however, was impressed. "Seriously? Well, there's no real surprise there. Not after he hooked Seeker in his first year."_

"_Stop it Fred, you're embarrassing him!" Ginny elbowed the twin, causing him to drop his fork onto the floor._

"_Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley acciòd the fork and preformed a cleansing charm on it. "Do try and be more careful."_

_Rolling her eyes slightly, Ginny snuck a small smile at Harry behind the basket of biscuits. "Yes Mum."_

"_What happened to your job as the defense teacher?" Bill took a swig of wine. "I thought you said you liked that job."_

_Harry nodded, pushing his fringe from his eyes. "I did, but Dumbledore said he has a new person for the job. Besides, if I took it again, I'd be too far away from--"_

_His emerald eyes went wide as he realized what he'd almost said. It was too late now, though._

_George's eyebrows had rose, as he grinned mischievously. "Too far away from what, Harry? Or is it whom? Who's the lovely lady!"_

"_George, it's none of your business! I'll get dessert going." Mrs. Weasley got up from the table, trying to protect Harry until he was ready to reveal the secret._

"_N-no, it's alright Mrs. Weasley." _

_She sat down, wringing her hands under the table._

"_I'm uh, dating . . ." Harry paused, not sure what to say. This was MUCH worse then telling Dumbledore. _

"_Ginny," he finished lamely._

_Percy sat forward in shock. "This Ginny? Baby Ginevra?"_

"_I'm no baby," Ginny snapped, standing up to move next to Harry. "And yes, this Ginny."_

_Silence enveloped the room. It seemed as though the Weasley brothers, minus Ron, were waiting for someone to jump up and shout, "Early April Fool!"_

_When the action never came, Bill eyed Harry wearily. "I think it's time we had a little talk, Harry."_

_Opening his mouth slightly, Harry cringed. He had already had a 'talk' with Mr. Weasley after Ginny had written her parents and told them the news. Long story short, it was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him._

"_Um, Okay then. When?"_

_Charlie straightened his robes as if to show authority. "Right here, right now."_

_Ginny sighed, annoyed yet amused. "Does it have to be here? Can't you guys take him upstairs?"_

_Fred and George grinned evilly. "Suuure. We'll take him upstairs. Be back in a few Mum, save us some treacle tart." _

_Then, cracking their knuckles, the Weasley brothers led Harry upstairs into one of the bedrooms. Ron was the first to speak as he stared at his best mate and brother's retreating backs. "I don't envy Harry at the moment. The twins were showing me some of their new products . . . One of them changes a scar into words. Harry has a lot of scars, doesn't he?"_

_Ginny shook her head, trying not to laugh in spite of herself. "Harry survived Voldemort, and he'll survive the wrath of five of my older brothers."_

_**End Flashback**_

Ginny smiled, now moving to peel the potatoes. The group had returned Harry in one piece, despite the twin's tampering with the scar on his hand. And even though Harry's face was as red as Ron's Weasley sweater, the night went on normally.

"Is Harry asleep, dear?"

Ginny pulled her feet back down to earth. "Yeah, he's pretty tired. This morning Chad Dussel, the Cannon's coach, really worked them hard. The season is coming up again."

The corners of Mrs. Weasley's mouth turned up as she took the chicken thighs out of the oven. "That will be exciting, having the Quidittch cup again. Hopefully Harry will lead the team into winning the cup again. Ron will be at ever game."

Chuckling, Ginny thought back to the game the year before. Ron had painted his face orange and wore a shirt that read: Potter's Best Mate.

"Well darling, better go wake Harry. Dinner will be on the table in a second, right after I fetch your father from the tool shed."

Pushing her sleeves down, Ginny sauntered back into the living room where her fiancee lay deep in slumber. It was difficult not to stare at him. With his hair falling into his eyes, clothes slightly rumpled, Harry looked cute.

"Harry." She shook his shoulder gently. "Come on, Supper's ready."

He groaned, pulling a throw pillow over his head. "Harry," she grabbed his arm. "Do you want me to call the House Elves in here to pour water on your head?"

Previously, the year of Ginny's seventh year, Harry had gotten the Weasley's a House Elf couple for Christmas. Mrs. Weasley only let them help with the laundry and a bit of cleaning. Otherwise, she did everything else herself.

Ginny sighed and leaned down, giving him a kiss. After a moment, Harry's hand came up and cupped her chin. _Well,_ she thought. _That certainly woke him up. Only a guy, only a guy._

"Well, sleeping beauty, Dinner is ready."

Harry sat up and leaned his forehead against her's. "Thanks for the brilliant wake-up call. I could get used to it."

She tilted her head in an innocent way. "Who said you would get that every day?"

"_I _did, future Mrs. Potter."

_Mrs. Potter. . . I could get used to it._

A/n: Yeah! I'm back people! Breaking the Rules has returned! It may take me a bit to update because I really have to update my other two stories, so PLEASE take the time to review. It lets me know you want more. Thanx!

Pottergirl101


	2. Chapter One: Dresses & Exploding Clocks

A/n: So sorry for the long wait! I actually had this ready like a week ago, but there was an error in the site's document manager that wouldn't let me submit it. Thank you for waiting this long! Thankfully it's summer! More updates in less time! Please R & R!

* * *

"Hey, Gin." Harry walked through the door of their flat and kissed his fiancée. "How's your day been?"

Ginny let go of Harry, going back to the unfinished dinner. "Oh, y'know. I made plans with Hermione to try to find my dress again tomorrow."

Harry tossed his cloak in a chair and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. "You still haven't found it, yet? Well, knowing you it has to be perfect."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and continued to chop onions. "Yup, that's me! So, how about you? Dussel set the first practice yet?"

"Yeah, he did . . . I think he said it was Thursday," Harry replied.

Ginny laughed. "You think? What kind of Quidditch player are you? Can't even remember when your practice is."

Harry shook his hands, sending water into her face. "I'm a one-of-a-kind player. What's for dinner, it smells great."

"I'm glad to hear it smells great, because it's pork casserole." She smiled knowingly when his expression changed.

"Yech, Ginny, you know I hate Pork casserole!" Harry dried his hands on a dishtowel.

She pointed a finger at him. "But you just said it smelt good . . ."

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "No, I said you smelt good. The casserole smells . . . erm, interesting," Harry said lightly.

"Good for me, than. You however, will go hungry." She tossed the chopped onions into a pan.

Harry put a hand to his heart. "You wouldn't be that mean, would you?"

"Not normally, but you insulted my poor casserole," she countered.

He smiled apologetically, removing his arm from her waist. "Tell the casserole I'm sorry, will you?"

Ginny turned to the casserole. "He's sorry. But don't worry, you're much cuter than he is. Tastier too."

Harry frowned playfully. "Now that was below the belt, Ginny."

"Okay, apologize to the casserole and we're even."

Harry smirked, turning to the casserole. "Sorry casserole, but I like Ginny better."

Ginny lifted an eyebrow. "That's not what I meant," she laughed. "Try it again. Offer a peace treaty saying you'll eat it."

"Hey, you planned this all out!"

* * *

Harry rolled over, moving his arm out from under Ginny's head. She sighed, slowly crawling up until her face touched the cool pillow and her hands reached for the covers.

"Gin," Harry whispered suddenly, his voice slightly strangled. "Why are you tugging on my shirt?"

The tugging immediately stopped, and Harry rolled over again, bringing the blanket up to cover them both. Her head found his arm again, and he grinned into her hair.

"Y'know, one of these days my arm isn't going to be there for you," he said softly.

"How would Quidditch leave you armless?" She pressed her head into his arm, making him pull it away once more.

"Oh, I don't know . . . Perhaps a Bludger might rocket towards me at high speed and then, well, you get the point," he whispered back.

Ginny was quiet a moment before pulling his arm towards her with a soft chuckle. "Perhaps I'll buy you a fake arm to replace it."

"No, it won't be the same."

Silence enveloped the room once more, leaving the couple to fall asleep. Their dreams were short lived however, because not a minute later a loud crack rang throughout the room.

"CODE 598! C'MON!" Ron sprinted across the room, pulling the covers down from the two now awake wizards.

Harry groaned, cracking an eye open. "Ron, You're kidding me, ri-"

Ron slapped a hand over his friends mouth, drowning out the words. "Now, Harry. It's time." He paused for a brief moment, watching his sister and best mated shaking their heads and jumping out of bed. "I've got to go attend Hermione, Mum's with her now. And Ginny?"

Ginny stopped her frantic search for her slippers. "Yeah," she asked distractedly.

"That's what you sleep in?" Ron shook his head, and with a glare at Harry he was gone again.

Ginny pulled on too-small T-shirt that was at least five inches above her draw-string sweat pants. "Pretend that didn't just happen." She bent down again, shoving aside the bed covers to find her slippers under the bed. "According to Hermione's schedule, we have five minutes to make it to St. Mungo's."

Harry tossed Ginny's cloak to her from across the room. "And according to Ron's schedule, you were supposed to be wearing Charlie's old sweat pants and a your Dad's over-sized shirt." He smiled, pulling his own cloak on. "But according to my schedule, well, you're supposed to be wearing the bed sheet."

He had just enough time to duck, his trainers whizzing past his left ear. Ginny smiled, pulling her hair into a messy pony-tail. "Wrap it up, Captain Hormone."

* * *

Ron glanced at his watch, running a hand through his red hair. A group of tired people with identical hair grouped around him, some sleeping in chairs.

"Where's Harry and Ginny? They were supposed to be here two minutes ago!" Hermione was sitting next to Mrs. Weasley and her own Mum, her large belly protruding from her blue pajamas.

Fred threw a paper air-plane that he had just made, watching as it crashed into the nose of a Medi-Wizard's painting on the wall. "Calm down, Hermione. You're not even in labor."

Hermione's head snapped in Fred's direction, fire shooting from her eyes. "So? I'm due in two months and three weeks. What if the baby comes early? We all have to be here on time!"

Bill gave a loud snore from the corner causing Fleur to punch him lightly. "Hmm, wassatt?" He stirred, yawning before opening his eyes. "Ron, this is rubbish. I'm exhausted. Apparating here takes up a lot of energy, let alone doing it twice in one week for your and Hermione's test runs."

Before Ron could answer, a disheveled Harry and Ginny came sprinting into the corridor, both still in their night clothes.

"There you two are," Ron nearly shouted, waking up the Weasleys that were still asleep. "You're late!"

Harry lifted an eyebrow at Ron and Hermione. "Honestly, Hermione isn't even in labor!"

Another airplane hit the poor painting's nose making it complain rather loudly. "I said the same thing, Harry. But look? I'm still here." Fred started on another airplane, this time throwing it at Bill who had nodded off again.

Hermione gave a defeated sigh. "Okay, everyone. We get the point, alright? It's just . . . Ron and I want everyone to be there on time when the baby does come because we want this to be special."

Ron moved to put his arm around his wife, looking fondly at her stomach. "Our wedding was such a small affair, and some of you couldn't even make it."

George let out a cough that sounded strangely like _Charlie_. Charlie glared at George, mumbling, "There was an attack on the dragon camp . . ."

Ginny shook her head, walking over to hug Hermione and Ron. "Don't worry about it," she said. "Just . . . Next time you want to practice, let's not have it be at four in the morning, yeah?"

Their was a murmur of agreement as everyone stood up, making their way down the corridor. Ron and Hermione hugged their parents, and Ginny escorted Hermione down the hall leaving Harry and Ron alone in the waiting room.

Ron turned, glaring at Harry. "She wears that to bed with you in it?"

Harry eyed Ron carefully before grinning.. "You wear that to bed and Hermione's still with you?"

* * *

When Ginny and Harry finally climbed back into their bed and got settled, Harry's alarm clock rang. With a swish of his hand, the clock exploded, leaving a pretty pile of ashes on the bedside table.

"Harryyyy," Ginny groaned. "Did you have to kill it?"

"Yes," he whispered into her hair. "What do you think? Owl in sick today at work?" His hand brushed the side of her cheek which was against his arm.

She sighed, kicking his leg under the sheets. "Harry, your practice doesn't start until Thursday and Healer Training doesn't begin again until next week."

"And what day is it today?" He kicked her back.

"Lie-in day." She responded by snuggling into his chest instead of his arm. "It's Saturday."

Harry paused, brushing her hair away from his face. "Aren't we meeting up with that wizard today? Y'know, the one designing the cake, or something?"

She giggled. "Yes, _I'm_ meeting with a _witch_ today. Tonks, Hermione, and Mum to be exact. No, it's about my _wedding dress_ not the cake." Ginny leaned forward as if to check the time. "Would you look at that? The clock exploded."

"Ummhmm." Harry shrugged, smirking. "It was amazing, seriously. It just exploded, I had nothing to do with it."

Ginny grinned, kissing him lightly before climbing out of bed. "It's too bad, really," she pouted. "If I knew what the time was, I could procrastinate my meeting with the girls. But as you said, it just 'exploded'."

Harry sat up, shaking his head at the pile of ashes. "See what you've done to me? You're taking my fiancée away."

* * *

Ginny and Tonks were sitting among a large scattering of wedding dresses. Ginny had tried on at least thirty, if not more, and was beginning to think that she'd never find a dress at all.

"Tonks," she asked, fitting yet another dress upon its hanger. "Let's go to another store. I'm just not having any luck in here."

Tonks waved a hand, her bright purple hair catching the sunlight. "Calm down, Ginny. We've only been in here for an hour. Besides, your Mum and Hermione went into that cute little store. They're bound to have found a few options by now."

Ginny tried to smile as she hung up the dress. Her wedding was in three weeks and she still remained dressless. She smirked, thinking about how the boys had decided to get their tuxedos three days before the wedding. Guys just had to rent something that wasn't pink!

"Y'know, Tonks? Lets just go down and meet Hermione and Mum. This place just isn't to my liking, anyway."

Tonks nodded, taking her younger friend's hand. She remembered what she had been like at her wedding. Remus' Tux had come late. She had practically set her hair on fire when she found out, but at least she had her dress.

The two walked down Diagon Alley into the small shop where Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had been searching. They found thethem in the back of the shop, Hermione sittingon a small bench and Mrs. Weasley arm-deep in a rack of clothing.

"Find anything, Mum," Ginny asked, eyeing the pile of dresses that Hermione was holding.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, pointing to the stack. "Let's get you in that dressing room, shall we?"

"Oooh, Ginny! This one is gorgeous, try it on first!" Tonks handed Ginny a pure-white dress with a V-neck cut. Ginny took it and sidled into the dressing room.

The women were silent as she tried the dress on, and only the sound of the other bustling customers could be heard.

"Well?" Mrs. Weasley finally asked. "How does it fit?"

"I'm not sure I like it . . . It won't zip in the back, either," she answered. "Hand on, I'm coming out." The red-head appeared in the dress which looked perfect except for the back.

Hermione beckoned for Ginny to come over, and she tried to zip Ginny's dress up. "Ummf, it's no use, Ginny. It just won't go up."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, turning Ginny around so she could have a look. "You're not fat, Ginny dear. It's these new designers. They make these dresses so darned small, and you'd have to be stick-thin to fit."

"And by than you'd be too unhealthy to get married in the first place," laughed Tonks. "Here, this one is better."

Ginny smiled, taking the other dress that Tonks was handing to her. "Thanks." After a minute in the dressing room, Ginny came out without the dress on.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Too small again?"

Ginny shook her head, laughing. "Harry would like it, but my brothers certainly won't."

Just when Mrs. Weasley was about to question further, Ginny answered, "It's far too low-cut."

Tonks laughed, handing Ginny another dress while Hermione and Mrs. Weasley looked disapproving.

The frantic search for the dress went on, and soon there were no more dresses from the pile to try on. Ginny sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Maybe we should call it a day."

Hermione shook her head. "No, we're not giving up, Ginny!" She beckoned for the sales witch to come over. "Are there any new releases? Anything you think might suit her? She's a four." She pointed to Ginny.

The sales witch smiled. "Sure, I'll go take a look in back." She left into a side door in the back wall.

"See Ginny? She'll help you find one. No worries, right?" Tonks grinned at Ginny, hanging up a dress from the stack.

Ginny smiled. "No worries."

* * *

"Ron? When did the girls say they would be back?" Harry tossed the Quaffle hard into Ron's hand.

The redhead leaned forward on his broom to catch the leather ball, sweat rolling down his forehead. "I dunno. I hope Mione's not overdoing it, though." He chucked the ball back at Harry.

He caught it by the tips of his fingers, and swiped at his forehead with the back of his hand. "Forget about it, Ron. Y'know Hermione, she's almost overly safe."

Ron shrugged. "That's just because she's pregnant. She's not always like that."

"Sure," Harry said. "Sure." He tossed the ball at Ron again. "Have you guys decided on a baby name, yet?"

"No, she's still sticking with weird ones. The other day she suggested Prudence."

Harry laughed. "Tough Luck."

* * *

When the sales lady came back, she was carrying only one dress. "Here, this one just came in. I'm sure it'll be to your liking." She handed the dress to Hermione. "If you need anything else, just give a wave of your wand, all right?"

They all nodded, and Ginny took the dress into the dressing room. This time when Ginny came out, everybody was quiet. "Oh my gosh, Ginny," Hermione whispered. "This is the one."

"You really think so?" Ginny twirled around, letting the skirt of the dress follow her. The dress was strapless, and there was beading down the corset ending with a sparkling touch.

Mrs. Weasley stood up to hug her only daughter, dabbing at her eyes. "Oh, Ginny. You look so beautiful."

Tonks nodded, fingering the dress. "It really does suit you, Gin." All four girls hugged, and Ginny went back into the dressing room to change out of the dress.

* * *

A/n: Okay, we're nearing the wedding! Please review! 


	3. Day Before Jitters

A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! Truly, I am. It just so happens that I'm taking a lot of honors classes this year, and to me, school is more important than fanfiction. I'm not saying that I've abandoned this fic, just that there may be some wait time between updates. I hope that's okay! Please review, the more I get, the more I want to write out another chapter quicker so I can get more! Pottergirl101

* * *

"Potter! Get over here and lead the push-ups!" exclaimed Harry's Quidditch coach, Dussel. "And don't make them sissy either, I'm looking for 200."

Harry grimaced, but flew down to the grass, hopping of his broom with a soft thump. He really wasn't looking forward to the cool-down exercises, and he also wanted to get home before Ginny left for the Burrow. He wanted to say goodbye to her as her boyfriend, for tomorrow they would become Husband and wife.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Harry got down on his stomach, getting ready to start. "We're doing 200, with three breaks--"

Dussel cut Harry off to the annoyance of the Cannons team. "No breaks! The first match of the season starts in April!"

"Coach," the Team's Keeper started angrily. "It's November, for Merlin's sake!" There was a sound of agreement from most players, but Dussel was having none of it.

"I'm sorry. Thanks to Baily here, it will now be 250. Potter, lead away," said Dussel, beginning to pace among his team.

Harry closed his eyes, concentrating on not cursing at Dussel. "One! Two! Three!" By fifty the team was sweating and their teeth grinding against the aching pain in their limbs. Harry however, only cared about one thing.

_Ginny . . ._

* * *

Ginny sat, curled up on the floor, staring at her overnight carpetbag. It held merely the necessities, her pajamas, a toothbrush, and a reading book that was worn and had yellowing pages. The simplicity of such a bag was foolish, and yet, just the sight of it made Ginny shiver.

This bag held the toothbrush that she would brush her teeth with for the final time as a single woman. The pajamas were the last she'd wear in a bed without Harry lying at her side. And the book was one that had been given to her by her father when she was twelve, a reminder that deep down inside she still enjoyed childish antics such as reading a kid's book. All items were so innocent, so _familiar_. The day ahead of her however, was so unfamiliar and surreal.

She bit her lip, zipping the small bag shut and slowly getting to her feet. The wedding the next day was to be held on Hogwarts grounds, otherwise the first place that she and Harry had kissed. It was starting at 4:00 PM, and afterwards Harry was taking her somewhere for their honeymoon. Where he planned on taking her was unknown to her. What she did know was simple: Apparate to the Burrow in half an hour, eat dinner, go to sleep, wake up, get married. It sounded easy in her head, but something told Ginny that when things actually started to happen, it would be a lot more difficult.

Ginny turned, letting the sight of Harry's bedroom sink into her tired eyes. Even with all the stress that was knotting her nerves together, she has to give a small smile because the room was so typical Harry. His dirty clothes littered the floor, and there was a trainer beneath a pair of trousers while the other was missing. Quidditch posters covered the walls, and Ginny let a chuckle escape her lips when she spotted the poster of Harry in his cannons gear, his broom in one hand and a fluttering snitch in the other. She had originally bought it as a joke, but it eventually grew on her, part of the reason being that Harry hated the poster so much.

It had obviously been retouched with magic, for Harry was shirtless. Ginny knew that Harry didn't exactly walk around the pitch in his Quidditch pants, orange robes, and pads without a shirt. It was a fad for the arrogant players, and even when they did it was when there were no photographers around. The poster featured a clear view of Harry's abs, and even though Harry was thoroughly fit, she was positive that he didn't have a Hungarian Horntail tattooed across his chest. The picture-Harry was grinning flirtatiously at the camera, and Ginny had a feeling that it had been snapped when Harry was looking at her. She had seen that grin over a thousand times, and most of the time afterwards involved a snogging session.

Ginny sighed, glancing at the new alarm clock that Harry had bought a few weeks ago due to the old one being reduced to ashes. It's red numbers flashed that it was 7:12, meaning that she had almost twenty minutes before she was due to be at her Mum's house. Twenty minutes to spend reminiscing before her life-changing marriage the next day.

* * *

Harry did one last sit-up, barely managing to shout out, "Two-hundred!" before collapsing on the grass. After the team finished the push-ups, Dussel had insisted upon 20 laps around the Quidditch field, and then 200 sit-ups.

Harry lay in the grass, panting heavily before taking a glance at his watch. He cursed rather loudly when he saw that it was past seven. Ginny was apparatting to the Burrow in half an hour. From there, he wouldn't get to see her again until she walked down the isle the following afternoon.

"Okay, team! I reckon that's good enough. I'll see you again on Monday, twelve sharp! And Potter, have a good Honeymoon. I'm sure you'll be back in two weeks, am I right?" Dussel glared at Harry in a fashion that would have mad Draco Malfoy's glares as sweet as a lost puppy.

Harry sighed, whipping sweat from his brow. "Yes, coach." Dussel nodded to his team before turning and apparatting away.

When Harry was sure that he was gone, he turned to Baily and said, "Do you think he has a heart? I bet he couldn't even do half of what he's making us do."

Trescot, one of the Beaters, nodded in agreement. "No kidding, Potter. I'm taking a long shower before heading home, or my wife will kill me."

"No shit, she'll kill you. You look like somebody wacked you across the head with a broom, buried you, and then you came back from the dead," said a wary looking Chaser, Warner.

Trescot rolled his eyes, glaring at Warner. "You should look in the mirror before starting to insult others."

While the rest of the team trudged off to the locker rooms for a quick shower, Harry was deciding whether or not he had time to shower or if he should just go home to Ginny. After a moment, he realized how crowded the showers in the locker rooms would be and resolved on apparatting back to his flat.

Harry bent down and tried to brush off grass and dirt from his robes before he turned, reappearing at his doorway. The flat was silent, and he hoped that Ginny was still there. Without hesitation, Harry dropped his gym bag, and hurried down the hall to his bedroom. The door was ajar, and he let a sigh of relief escape his lips when he saw a flash of red hair on his bed.

"Gin?" he asked quietly, stepping into the room. Ginny sat up, turning her head so she could see her fiancee. HE was still in his practice robes, and he had a smudge of dirt smeared adorably across his right cheek.

She smiled, raising an eyebrow. "You haven't showered, have you?"

Harry shook his head, stepping over Ginny's carpetbag and sitting down beside her. "I didn't want to miss my chance of seeing you before you left."

Ginny sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder, ignoring the fact that he smelt of dirt, grass, and sweat. "I would have waited up for you," she whispered. "Besides, what was so important about seeing me before I left? It's not like I'm going to be gone for months at a time, just for a few hours. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride after midnight, Y'know."

"Yes, I know. You and that damned precaution. And it wouldn't be a few hours, to me it seems longer." Harry turned to look into her eyes. There was a smile playing on her lips.

Ginny reached up to pull a blade of grass out of his tangled hair, all the while running her fingers through his thick locks. "We would have a whole two weeks to spend time together during our honeymoon."

"Hmm, that we would." Harry leaned down, resting his forehead against her. His arms slid around her small form until they were laying on the small of her back. "But I still wanted to say goodbye to you . . . After all, these are the last few minutes of us being a teenaged couple. Tomorrow we will be known as Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Ginny shut her eyes, enjoying the close proximity of Harry's face to hers. "Mrs. Harry James Potter," she muttered, letting out a small giggle. "You'll be stuck with me for life, Mr. Potter."

The corners of Harry's lips turned up, his hands traveling back up her back to her shoulders. "Who said I don't want to be stuck with you? You're a very sticky person, may as well be a permanent sticking charm." He inhaled the flowery scent of her long hair, letting her bangs tickle the bridge of his nose.

She didn't reply, but instead lifted her head and kissed him, her fingers caressing the side of his face. Their kiss was so domestic, something they had done almost everyday for over a year. It resembled a habit, like they had kissed so many times, memorized each other's touch, taste, and scent.

When they broke apart, both were panting slightly, and Harry's green eyes were analyzing her brown ones. "I love you, Gin."

"I love you too." She fell into his hug, burying her face into his neck. "We're really doing this, aren't we?"

Harry swallowed, smoothing her hair. "It'll be easy . . . just . . . remember the first time we kissed. Do you remember?"

Ginny smiled. "How could I forget? You had sneaked out of the castle and into the rain outside. I followed you, curious as to why you were willingly standing in the cold. It was beneath the tree . . . right where we're getting married tomorrow."

"Exactly. When you get nervous, think of how it was back then." Harry pulled back, giving her a crooked grin. "I know what I'll be thinking of . . ."

Ginny whacked his arm playfully. "Harry!" she exclaimed. "You certainly know how to ruin a moment!"

He shrugged, glancing at his watch. "You'd better get going, Ginny. Your Mum will be expecting you right about now."

"Yeah," she said breathlessly, biting her lip. "You'll be okay, right?" She unconsciously reached up to wipe the smudge away completely from his face.

Harry nodded, taking her hand in his. "I'll be with your dad and brothers. Should be quite fun, actually. Stag night two." He grinned, knowing Ginny didn't like the outcome of his original Boy's night out.

Mr. Weasley had rented a bus, and it was filled with all of Ginny's brothers, and even a lot of old Hogwarts buddies. They all went down to a wizarding strip bar where Bill Weasley paid over two-hundred galleons for Harry to mud wrestle with a busty witch wearing only a bra and cropped denim shorts. Harry refused. Even in his drunken stupor he remembered the last time he had flirted with danger in the form of pretty blondes.

Overall, everyone had gotten wasted on Firewhiskey. Seamus Finnegan had started an old Irish drinking game, and Dean Thomas followed by Neville Longbottom disappeared with a couple of the waitresses. It was only when the clock struck four in the morning that Mr. Weasley lead everybody back to the buss. That was when things got nasty.

Apparently there was a drunk man who claimed to know the groom. When Harry looked him up and down and still didn't recognize him, he had said, "I am the groom, you arse!" Charlie had punched the drunk wizard out the buss doors, and the driver made a head count. It turned out that Dean Thomas was not present, and Neville couldn't remember where he was. Instead of waiting for Dean, the driver closed the doors and took off home.

Dean had woken the next morning in an empty convertible, later finding a pair of woman's knickers in his pocket. He had told Harry that he was planning on framing the knickers and placing them above his bed as a fond memory.

"Shut-up, Harry, or I'll tell you what happened at my party," Ginny replied to him, smirking. Harry had not wanted to hear the turnout of Ginny's party due to the fact that he would have had a hard time restraining himself from killing anyone who had laid a hand on his precious Ginny.

Harry chuckled, tilting Ginny's chin up so he could kiss her one last time before she apparatted away. She responded, then ended the kiss by hugging him fiercely.

"Love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Harry." Then she grabbed her carpetbag and was gone before he could say anymore.

* * *

A/N: Harry's bachelor party is actually a true story: my dad's. Yup, I just tweaked things a bit so it would be Harry Potter. Funny, huh? Lol Pottergirl101 


	4. AN

**_Message for all Pottergirl101 stories_**

I know, right? You're probably wondering a million things. All the reasons why I haven't updated in what I can probably estimate to be around a year, or even more. Well, there are actually only several reasons to why I've temporarily stopped writing.

1. School. I'm a sophmore in high school now, and I put EVERYTHING that has to do with my college record before anything else. That means hours of homework, hours of studying, volunteer work, and school sports

2. After reading the last Harry Potter book I was kind of like, "Okay, what now?" To be completely honest I really didn't LOVE how it ended. To me it sounded like JK Rowling was just trying to scrape it all out, just to be done with the series. Thousands of questions that I wanted answered were left hanging, and that put me off for a while.

3. My old computer crashed, taking with it at least ten chapters of BTR 2: Meet the Potters, twelve chapters of Marauder and Marauderette, seven chapters of Catch me (my attempt at redoing You can't turn back time), and five chapters of Bachelor. This REALLy upset me, because I basically lost at least 50 hours of my life.

4. When I finally got back in the mind set to write, I hadn't set foot in the Potter scene for so long that it was completely foreign. Not to mention the fact that when I went back and re-read my writing, I thought it sucked compared to what I write now as a sophmore.

I'm sorry if these reasons seem completely stupid to you and if you're thinking, "What? She abandoned us for THAT?" And I really understand if I've lost you guys as my faitful reviewers. However, I seem to recall that I have always said I will never totally abandon my stories. I plan on being true to that, but only to an extent. You guys are going to do me a favor: I am setting up a poll to see which story you guys want me to start up again the most, because as of right now I can only handle one story instead of my old five. Send me a PM, a review on the story of your choice, etc.

Choices:

Breaking the Rules 2: meet the Potters!

Catch Me

The Bachelor

Marauders and Marauderette

Now, don't be upset if the winning story is not the one you wanted. I will at some point get back to the stories, just as I promised. But as of right now, the poll is open!

Thanks for all your help and support, pottergirl101


End file.
